Glade dager i Fairy Tail?
by Stormfoedt
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia kommer til Magnolia sammen med Natsu Dragneel etter deres møte i Hargeon. Skrevet fra hennes perspektiv, med en alternativ psyke. Ganske deppressiv, i alle fall hittil, selv om dette kan endre seg etter hvert. Stikk innom og kom gjerne med forbedringer eller forslag!
1. Chapter 1

***Eksisterer dere der ute, nordmenn på leting etter noe som er skrevet på det gode gamle språket som blir brukt så lite på denne siden? Om dere ikke eksisterer er det vel greit, og om dere eksisterer men ikke vil lese denne historien er det greit også. Jeg ville bare se om noen ville komme innom for å lese litt god gammeldags nynorsk. Det eksisterer jo en svensk historie allerede, og som Skandinaver føler jeg at det er på tide Norge gjør sin entre også. Om du som en leser som ikke bare av ren nysgjerrighet har brukt Google Translate for å se hva i all verden det er jeg driver på med, foretrekker nynorsk og gjerne vill sett ett innslag skrevet på nynorsk heller en bokmål sier jeg meg gjerne villig til det også.

Men nok om meg. Jeg eier ikke Fairy Tail, heller ikke karakterene eller historien. Det er det Hiro Mashima som gjør.***

Hva vil det si å være medlem av en klan, og med klan mener jeg selvsagt den typen der magikere samles for å ta arbeid mot betaling. Fairy Tail, for eksempel. Vil det å være medlem bare strekke seg så langt som til tatoveringen som forteller om medlemskapet? Kanskje betyr det å stå ansvarlig for æren til klanen en hører til?

Laxus Dreyar ville nok sagt seg enig med det siste utsagnet. Klanens ære ligger på skuldrene til dets medlemmer. Natsu Dragneel hadde sikkert sagt seg enig han også. Jeg forstår meningen bak et slikt utsagn. Som Makarov hadde sagt, så er klanen dens medlemmer. Det or nok rundt her et sted de to dragedreperne slutter å følge den samme logikken, kanskje fordi Laxus ville ha stoppet der. Natsu, på den annen side hadde fortsatt. En persons ære er alles ære. En persons glede er alles glede. En persons sorg er alles sorg. Vi er familie i Fairy Tail. En familie der alle står for en, of en for alle. En klisje, sier du. Fairy Tail sier jeg.

Jeg var alene før en av de største idiotene jeg noen gang kom til å møte brakte meg til en klan som ingen annen. En klan kjent for deres brorskap og noe ekstraordinære destruktive tendenser. Hargeon var navnet på byen der vi møttes. En by der jeg hadde funnet en eneste nøkkel som jeg raskt la til samlingen av nøkler jeg hadde i knippet rundt beltet. Natsu hadde bare vært en tilfeldig stakkar som hadde blitt offer for noen rasende kvinnfolk som ikke så pent på hans oppførsel mot deres store idol, Salamander.

Stakkaren hadde en appetitt som ingen annen også, viste det seg når jeg sa meg frivillig til å spandere lunsj. En ren tilfeldighet, egentlig. På det tidspunktet visste jeg ikke engang hvem han var. Hvordan kunne vel jeg vite at denne rare guttungen var den virkelige Salamander, en magiker som behersket en type magi få hadde sett maken til. En magi som var sterk nok til å drepe drager.

Et strandet skip og noen brennende kvartaler senere, og jeg ble dradd av gårde av denne fremmede gutten. Slik ble jeg en medlem av Fairy Tail. Emblemet tatovert på hånden min beviste det. Å, hvilken stolthet det hadde brakt meg da Mirajane, klanens servitrise og kalenderpike, gav meg merket jeg hadde siklet over så lenge. Aldri mer skulle mitt liv bli rolig eller kjedelig igjen.

* * *

Vel. Det var da i alle fall det jeg hadde trodd. Sant nok, det tok sin tid før jeg kunne slappe av i en bygning der stoler, bord og folk fløy hit og dit til de fleste døgnets tider når enda en slåsskamp brøt ut. Jeg kunne for så vidt ikke slappe av enda, siden bare timer hadde passert siden mitt første møte med resten av klanen jeg nå var en del av.

"Yo." kom en stemme bak meg, og jeg snudde meg bare for å se Gray komme vandrende mot meg, ubevisst strippende for øyeblikket. Han var da i alle fall ikke naken. Enda. Han hadde vært det ganske så snart etter vårt første møte, og hadde vært dum nok til å spørre om han ikke kunne låne mine klær.

"Hva skjer?" spurte han mens han satte seg på en barstol ved siden av min. Enten valgte han å ignorere mitt skeptiske blikk, eller kanskje la han ikke merke til det.

"Ikke mye. Jeg kjeder meg." svarte jeg, valgte å svare ham fremfor å bare gå derifra. Bortsett fra å potensielt å ha permanent skadet sinnet mitt med sin nakenhet hadde han ikke gjort noe galt. Og hvorfor jeg kjedet meg? Jeg visste jeg hadde ting jeg burde få unnagjort før natten snek seg innpå meg. Finne et sted å bo. Natsu hadde da for all del sagt seg frivillig til å la meg bo hos ham. Jeg fikk frysninger bare ved tanken. Nei. En dame burde ikke bo hos en mann uten at de var gift. I alle fall ikke alene. Dessuten hadde jeg en følelse av at guttungen med det hvite skjerfet kunne komme til å ta livet av meg uten å mene det mens jeg sov. Så jeg trengte et sted. Før natten la seg over Magnolia.

Problemet var at jeg slett ikke hadde lyst til å ta opp den slitsomme oppgaven. Et sted å bo. Jeg eide ingen penger. Derfor hadde jeg endt opp her, ved baren, tenkte filosofiske tanker, og nå snakket jeg med klanens personlige stripper. Denne dagen som hadde begynt så lysende positiv var på rask vei nedover. Den så ut til å følge sola i dens ferd mot horisonten.

"Aha. Jeg ville trodd at du ville ha fulgt den brennende idioten da han dro avsted for å redde Macao." sa Gray, og jeg fikk frysninger i det minnene strømmet til på grunn av påminnelsen.

"Jeg ble med ham. Vi kom tilbake for en time siden. Aner ikke hvor det ble av Natsu etter det." sa jeg, og jeg måtte motvillig medgi at jeg ikke hadde den fjerneste anelse om hva som foregikk inne i hodet på den guttungen. For det første, i det vi sammen gjorde vår entre inn i Fairy Tails gildehall hadde han raskt skilt lag med meg for å kaste seg, bokstavelig talt, inn i en ny slåsskamp. Han hadde ignorert meg da jeg viste ham klanmerket mitt. Kort tid etter hadde han med bestemte steg forlatt bygningen etter at en liten gutt hadde snakket høylytt med Mester Makarov om sin far, Macao, som hadde vært savnet i en uke.

Mirajane, forkortet til Mira, fortalte meg at Natsu ikke hadde en far og at han derfor sikkert så seg selv i den lille guttungen, og at han derfor hadde dradd avsted for å redde guttens far. Problemer når det kom til fedre.. det kunne jeg forstå, så jeg ble med gutten med det hvite skjerfet. Hvorfor ikke? Kunne bli interessant.

Vi, eller rettere sagt Natsu, klarte omsider å redde magikeren som hadde blitt tatt over av en Vulcan. Selv om han tidligere hadde ignorert meg, beskyttet Natsu meg og kalte meg familie. Å være en del av en famile, det var noe jeg ikke hadde erfart på en god stund. Så jeg trodde jeg endelig var akseptert, trass min noe manglende opptreden under redningsaksjonen. Jeg innså raskt at jeg lå milevis bak dragedreperen både når det kom til mot og styrke. Men nok en gang ble jeg ignorert etter vår hjemkomst til gildehallen. Natsu hadde dradd gudene visste hvor, og jeg ble værende igjen her, forvirret over hans skiftende oppførsel.

"Å. Nå når du nevner det, Macao var innom for ikke så lenge siden." etter å ha sagt det, når han innså at jeg ikke var i det snakkesalige hjørnet for øyeblikket, dro Gray. Jeg ble sittende igjen alene. Selv om jeg ikke var i humør for noen lengre samtale følte jeg likevel den synkende magefølelsen når jeg så ryggen til den eneste som hadde nærmet seg i kveld. Jeg ønsket ikke å være alene. Det kunne vel kanskje virke sånn når jeg var så avvergende, men... Ikke at det hadde så mye å si. Selv om jeg hatet det, så var det å være alene noe jeg var vant til. Derfor stirret jeg ned i bordflaten og fortsatte tankestrømmen fra tidligere.

* * *

Hva vil det si å være en medlem i en klan? Dreier det seg om ære? Kameratskap? I følge Fairy Tail var familie nøkkelordet som best ville beskrive hva det ville si å være en medlem av en klan. I alle fall i følge ukebladet Sorcerers Weekly. Familie... Jeg hadde ikke mye erfaring når det kom til det ordet. I alle fall håpte jeg ikke det. For om familie virkelig var det jeg og Ham hadde hatt, da.. da hadde jeg ingenting her å gjøre. Tanken på Ham fikk meg til å bøye hodet ytterligere, så langt ned at pannen rørte bordflaten.

"Se solnedgangen!" var det noen som utbrøt i det døra gikk opp og viste det som sikkert var en synkende sol. Denne dagen som hadde begynt så lysende endte like mørkt som Magnolia ville være snart. Tanken på Ham hadde den effekten. Og jeg hadde FREMDELES til gode å finne et sted å bo.

***Det endte nok litt rart ja... har vært en stund siden jeg prøvde meg på norsk sist. Om noen i det hele tatt leser dette vil jeg være ytterst overrasket. Jeg kan helt ærlig si at jeg egentlig ikke forventer mer enn en maks ti lesere, der kanskje syv av dem bare stikker hodet innom for å prøve seg på dette mystiske språket jeg plutselig begynte å skrive på når jeg frem til nå har holdt meg til engelsk. Til alle dere syv som bruker Google Translate, velkommen. Denne historien gir vel enda mindre mening for dere siden Google Translate ikke gir den beste oversettelsen. Jeg burde vite dette siden jeg har prøvd.

Vel vel, det er vel bare å vente og se. Kanskje vil en overraskelse vente på meg i løpet av den neste uka?***


	2. Chapter 2

***Det er rart hvordan inspirasjonen til tider bærer av sted med en og en plutselig befinner seg i en situasjon der ordene løper av sted nesten av seg selv. Jeg eier fortsatt ikke Fairy Tail, heller ikke dets karakterer eller den originale historien. Hvorfor i all verden skulle jeg gjøre det?***

Hva gjør jeg her? Hvorfor kom jeg hit? Jeg er en av dem som løper. En av dem som velger å rømme fra problemene mine heller enn å konfrontere dem. Så hva gjør jeg her, i en gildehall full av mennesker som ikke vet om noen annen vei enn direkte konfrontasjon?

Det var sent. Når gildehallen sakte men sikkert ble tommere og tommere reiste jeg meg opp fra min sitteplass ved baren, gikk uten å si et eneste ord. Hva gjorde jeg her? Om Han fant meg var jeg så godt som dødsdømt. Men smilet hans hadde vært så forlokkende, hadde lovet meg så mye. Stedet denne guttungen kom fra måtte da være en lystig sted, og jeg hadde lenge ønsket å bli en del av Fairy Tail. Alle artiklene, alle bildene. Sorcerers Weekly hadde vært min midlertidige utgang fra alt som ikke fungerte i livet. Han, som ikke ønsket å snakke med meg ved mindre det omhandlet giftermål eller et annet ball jeg burde være tilstedeværende ved.

Hvordan fikk man venner, egentlig? Hva ville det si å være en venn? Jeg hadde blitt med Natsu for å redde Macao fordi jeg håpte en slik handling ville skaffe meg en venn. I stedet ble jeg kidnappet og han hadde to å redde i stedet for en. Men han hadde kalt meg familie. Det måtte da telle for noe. Om familie da betydde det det ble beskrevet som i de gamle barnebøkene jeg brukte å være så glad i som barn. Familie beskytter hverandre, og holder sammen.

* * *

Stjernene var klare i natt. Jeg sto utenfor gildehallen, så opp mot stjernene mens havet strakk seg endeløst fremfor meg. Jeg pustet ut, lot et smil leke i munnviken mens jeg nøt det lille øyeblikket med stillhet, en stillhet som tillot en illusjon om at alt var som i eventyrene. Bra. Lykkelig til mine dagers ende.

"Lucy?" jeg snudde meg mot stemmen, og så Mira se på meg med spørrende øyne. Forståelig. Jeg smilte, fordi jeg hadde lært å smile så snart jeg var gammel nok til å møte opp ved sosiale eventer. Det var viktig å smile.

"Mira, hva er det?" spurte jeg mens jeg opprettholdt smilet, lot øynene skinne med masken av uskyldig glede. Natsu hadde ingen far. Etter noen lette undersøkelser kom jeg frem til at de fleste var her fordi de ikke hadde annen familie. Fairy Tail var alt mange av dem hadde. Hvem var vel jeg til å klage, siden jeg HADDE et sted å dra tilbake til. Et sted jeg helst ikke ville returnere til noen gang, men som like fullt eksisterte. Hva gjorde jeg her igjen? Jeg ante ikke.

"Hva gjør du her ute i kulda?" spurte den vakre kvinnen med den milde stemmen, and jeg så opp mot himmelen igjen.

"Jeg ser på stjernene. Jeg og mor gjør det hele tida når vi møtes," svarte jeg. Ikke en løgn. Jeg brukteofte å sitte ved siden av henne og stirre på det endeløse stjerneteppet.

"Din mor?"

"Mhm. Jeg burde vel skynde meg hjem før hun blir bekymret," jeg begynte å gå, stoppet da jeg enset noe mørkt på vei i min retning. Jeg snudde meg, og der sto Mira, smilende fortsatt, uten å ha flyttet seg. Bare en innbilning, kanskje?

"Hvor bor du?" spurte Mira. Vel, om hun så absolutt trengte et navn å referere til...

"Rett utenfor Acalypha. Om jeg skynder meg skal jeg klare å rekke natttoget. Ah, det begynner virk.." Jeg begynte min febrilske tale og tok et steg bort fra den smilende kvinnen som for øyeblikket var litt.. skummel?

"Lucy?" Mira avbrøt meg før jeg kunne rømme, til Acalypha av alle steder.

"Hm?" sa jeg spørrende. Var det Mirajane som gav ut den mørke auraen?

"Du lyver," sa hun sukkersøtt, og tok tak i armen min og dro meg inn i gildehallen igjen. Hva? Hvordan..? Og hvorfor fortalte alle instinkter meg at jeg ikke burde ytre en eneste ny løgn om jeg ønsket å beholde livet?

* * *

"Natsu?" spurte servitrisen mens hun geleidet meg inn mellom bord, stoler of mennesker mot baren der nevnte guttunge for øyeblikket var midt i et måltid. Han så opp, munnen full av mat, og jeg tror jeg så ham blekne når han så uttrykket til min foreløpige fangevokter.

"Etter at du har spist, kan du være så vennlig å ta med deg Lucy hjem?" spurte hun, og gutten med skjerfet nikket febrilsk, matrester flyvende i alle retninger. Jeg ble plassert i en stol rett ved siden av ham, midt i faresonen for flyvende mat. Igjen. Hadde det ikke vært nok den ene gangen da jeg spanderte måltidet hans i Hargeon? Gutten med skjerfet eide ikke manerer. Katten hans var ikke stort bedre. Det eneste det blå kattedyret hadde sagt til meg hittil var at jeg var rar, og slem da jeg prøvde å protestere på det første uttrykket. Happy satt og stirret på meg i stillhet mens hans partner fullførte måltidet sitt, for så å se på meg med nysgjerrige øyne igjen. Jeg valgte å holde munnen lukket, i alle fall mens den hvithårede skjønnheten fantes innen hørevidde. Kan hende ville hun se gjennom løgnene mine nok en gang.

I stedet valgte jeg å tenke på hva jeg burde gjøre for å komme meg ut av denne situasjonen. Å bli med Natsu hjem var uakseptabelt. Nei takk. Jeg ville heller sove ute. Om en full løgn ikke fungerte, fikk jeg gå for en halv sannhet i stedet. Det ville fungere.

* * *

Vi gikk ut av gildehallen sammen, Natsu endelig ferdig med det gigantiske måltidet sitt, nå god og mett og tilsynelatende helt avslappet mens han gikk ved siden av meg, hendene bak hodet. Denne gutten hadde ingen foreldre, men så like fullt ut til å være en av de lykkeligste personene jeg noen gang hadde møtt. Var alt det en løgn, eller hadde han virkelig tillatt Fairy Tail å ta over rollen som familie fullstendig? Men han så etter sin far, Igneel. Han hadde vært på leting etter sin far da han møtte meg. En ekte drage. Jeg hadde aldri sett en ekte drage før, og denne gutten hadde vokst opp hos en.

"Hva gjorde du for å få frem demonen i Mira?" spurte Natsu, dro meg ut fra min endeløse tankegang.

"Hm? Demon?" spurte jeg, stoppet opp før vi bevegde oss for langt fra togstasjonen. Natsu så ikke ut til å legge merke til det, reiste i stedet et øyebryn mot meg mens han ubevisst stoppet selv.

"Du vet, Mira kan være SKUMMEL om hun blir sinna. Du gjør best i å holde henne glad," sa han i stedet for å forklare hva han mente med demon, men jeg forsto det på en måte likevel. Den mørke auraen. Så det hadde ikke vært en innbilning likevel.

"Hm." svarte jeg fraværende og begynte å gå igjen, mot togstasjonen denne gangen, holdt øyekontakten med gutten som fremdeles ikke så ut til å legge merke at vi ikke lenger var på vei i retningen jeg gikk ut fra ville føre til hjemmet hans. Jeg er en av dem som løper. En av dem som ikke ønsker å stoppe for lenge noe sted for å se om fortiden har noe nytt å bringe med seg. Jeg er en av dem som løper. Mitt sted var neppe her, hos disse menneskene som sikkert ville gitt mye for å se fortiden i øynene, kanskje til og med gå tilbake til det som var. Hva gjør jeg her?

"Jeg skal huske det neste gang," svarte jeg, fikk enda ett av de store smilene til å lyse opp ansiktet mitt. Han trengte ikke å bli imponert av smilet. Han trengte bare å se på det som et tegn på mitt velbefinnende. Jeg stoppet, strakk på armene i det jeg omsider stoppet, brøt øyekontakten for å få ham til å innse hvor vi var. Kattedyret satt på hodet hans, en blå kontrast mot alt det rosa. Han hadde ikke sagt noe på hele turen, Happy. Holdt seg fortsatt for god til å snakke med meg. Kanskje kunne han, som Mirajane, se gjennom masken. Nah. Var sikkert noe banalt noe, som for eksempel det at jeg ikke introduserte ham til Aquarius da jeg kalte på henne under episoden med den falske Salamander.

"Takk for at du fulgte meg til togstasjonen! Ah, der er toget mitt også, akkurat i tide! Jeg lover å si hei til Mamma fra deg," sa jeg og han så genuint forvirret ut.

"Hva? Mamma? Mira sa jeg skulle.."

"Jeg vet hva Mira sa, men Mamma venter. Hun er i Acalypha for øyeblikket og jeg vil ikke bli for sen. Det er en stund siden jeg så henne sist."

"Mamma?" fortsatte han, var fortsatt forvirret.

"Mhm, Mamma, som i min mor. Vi sees i morgen, ok?" jeg ventet ikke på at han skulle innse at han hadde blitt lurt, gikk på toget og vinket før jeg var ute av syne. Natsu Dragneel taklet ikke transport om det nå skulle være tog, biler, båter eller noe som helst annet som bevegde på seg. Bortsett fra Happy, den flyvende katten. En merkelig gutt, Natsu.

* * *

Jeg gikk av toget i Acalypha. Det at jeg skulle hit hadde ikke vært en løgn. At mor ventet her var også sant, og jeg hadde virkelig ikke sett henne på aldri så lenge. Bare brev. Mange brev, samlet i en liten kiste jeg alltid bar med meg.

"Hei, mamma." sa jeg i det jeg omsider fant gravsteinen hennes i mørket etter å ha brutt meg inn på gravplassen i denne vesle landsbyen. Ikke at det var så vanskelig å bryte seg inn, for selv om porten var stengt var ikke steinmuren mer enn en og en halv meter høy, pluss minus noen centimeter. Det fantes ikke noe svar. Selvsagt ikke. En stein kunne ikke snakke.

"Vel, jeg har en god del å fortelle deg i dag. Jeg bestemte meg for å bli medlem i en klan. Jeg vet, jeg vet, jeg har sagt det lenge, men denne gangen er det sant. Du vil aldri gjette hvilken klan jeg..." jeg satte meg ned og støttet meg opp ved siden av steinen mens jeg oppspilt fortalte om Hargeon, Fairy Tail og eventyret i Mt. Hakobe. Det var kjølig, det var mørkt og jeg befant meg midt på en kirkegård, men det hadde ingenting å si. Om ikke annet hjalp den den dystre atmosfæren til med å holde meg våken.

De kom likevel til slutt, tårene. De kom alltid før jeg sovnet, forræderske men stille. For jeg måtte være stille for at ingen skulle høre meg. Slik hadde det vært så lenge. Slik ville det mest sannsynlig fortsette å være. Jeg er en av dem som løper, løper og løper fordi jeg frykter det jeg løper fra. En idiot med et hvitt skjerf presterte å få meg til å glemme det i et lite øyeblikk, og før jeg visste ordet av det var jeg en del av Fairy Tail. Og selv om jeg ikke egentilig følte meg trygg nok til å se noen av dem i øynene, visste jeg at jeg likevel ville ta toget tilbake i morgen.

***Vel, dette ble da noe deprimerende. Hittil har fire personer forvillet seg inn hit. Siden jeg ikke er av de mest tålmodige menneskene i denne verden vurderer jeg å oversette historien til engelsk. Ikke at den gir mye mening, så jeg kan forstå at ikke så mange stikker innom. Vel vel, jeg finner vel ut hva flere synes om denne historien når den blir oversatt til et verdensspråk heller enn det språket som mindre enn en promille snakker.***


	3. Chapter 3

Noen ganger kommer man til et punkt der en må innse at saken er tapt, og at lite eller intet kan bringe det døende offer tilbake. Jeg vil med dette innrømme at mitt oppdrag falt for døve ører fra begynnelsen av, siden de fleste jo selvsagt ville valgt et bedre kjent språk for sine yndede fritidshobbier. Det, og selvsagt det ubenektigelige faktum at denne historien i beste tilfelle er mangelfull. Deppressiv kan vel også legges til listen uten at det vil bli sett på som en overdrivelse.

Dette er derfor jeg nå vil avslutte dette kapittelet, i alle fall inntil jeg finner det underholdende å nok en gang prøve meg på det språk så få i denne verden noen gang vil se noen mening i.


End file.
